David Matranga
|birthplace = Houston, Texas, U.S. |nationality = American |occupation = Voice Actor |areas_active = Dallas Los Angeles |active = 2000-present |status = Active |agent = Pastorini-Bosby Talent }}David Matranga (born April 20, 1975 in Houston, Texas) is an American voice actor affiliated with ADV Films, FUNimation Entertainment and Seraphim Digital. He is best known as the voice of Bertholdt Hoover in Attack on Titan, Wave in Akame ga Kill!, Shōto Todoroki in My Hero Academia, Tomoya Okazaki in Clannad, Hideki Hinata in Angel Beats!, Briareos in Appleseed XIII and Yu Himura in Ef: a tale of memories. Filmography Anime Dubbing Anime *''Saint Seiya'' (1986-1989) - Grand Pope (Netflix Dub) *''B't X'' (1996) - Quatro (Redub) *''Sorcerous Stabber Orphen'' (1998-1999) - Orphen *''The Super Milk Chan Show'' (1998-2000) - Robodog *''One Piece'' (1999-present) - Shu (ep. 309), Puzzle (eps. 326-335), Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''Sorcerous Stabber Orphen: Revenge'' (1999-2000) - Orphen, Doctor (ep. 6) *''Steel Angel Kurumi'' (1999-2000) - Kamihito Kagura *''Ghost Stories'' (2000-2001) - Racist Cabbie (ep. 14) *''Mythical Detective Loki Ragnarok'' (2003) - Criminal A (ep. 8) *''Elfen Lied'' (2004) - Police Officer B (ep. 9), Ōmori (ep. 10), Male Staff (ep. 11) *''Clannad'' (2007-2008) - Tomoya Okazaki *''Fairy Tail'' (2009-present) - God Serena, Edolas Citizen (ep. 93), Additional Voices *''High School of the Dead'' (2010) - Hisashi Igo, Police Officer (ep. 6), Soichiro's Pupil (eps. 10 & 12) *''The Future Diary'' (2011-2012) - Teacher (ep. 18) *''Gosick'' (2011) - Young Albert (ep. 15) *''Another'' (2012) - Shoji Kubodera, Additional Voices *''Attack on Titan'' (2013-present) - Bertholdt Hoover, Additional Voices *''Diabolik Lovers'' (2013) - Richter *''Gatchaman Crowds'' (2013) - Prime Minister Sugayama, Additional Voices *''Akame ga Kill!'' (2014) - Wave *''Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters'' (2014-2015) - Tournament Spectator (eps. 108-110), Additional Voices *''Attack on Titan: Junior High'' (2015) - Berholdt Hoover, Additional Voices *''Gatchaman Crowds insight'' (2015) - Prime Minister Sugayama *''The Heroic Legend of Arslan: Dust Storm Dance'' (2016) - Additional Voices *''Joker Game'' (2016) - Odagiri *''My Hero Academia'' (2016-present) - Shōto Todoroki *''Orange'' (2016) - Suwa's Father *''Black Clover'' (2017-present) - Kiato, Man (ep. 2) *''Recovery of an MMO Junkie'' (2017) - Additional Voices *''Pop Team Epic'' (2018) - Male Server (ep. 2) *''7SEEDS'' (2019) - Fubuki Samejima, Father (ep. 2) OVAs & Specials *''Gatchaman'' (1994-1995) - Alan (ep. 2), Count Los Mandos (ep. 2) (Sentai Dub) *''Steel Angel Kurumi Encore'' (2000) - Kamihito Kagura *''Halo Legends'' (2010) - Joseph (ep. 4), Sarge (ep. 5) *''One Piece 3D2Y: Overcoming Ace's Death! Luffy's Pledge to His Friends'' (2014) - Additional Voices *''One Piece: Adventure of Nebulandia'' (2015) - Additional Voices *''One Piece: Episode of East Blue'' (2017) - Gin Anime Films *''Grave of the Fireflies'' (1988) - Additional Voices (Sentai Dub) *''Martian Successor Nadesico: The Motion Picture – Prince of Darkness'' (1998) - Professor Yamazaki *''Appleseed'' (2004) - Briareos Hecatonchires *''Appleseed: Ex Machina'' (2007) - Briareos Hecatonchires *''Children Who Chase Lost Voices'' (2011) - Ryuji Morisaki *''Starship Troopers: Invasion'' (2012) - Johnny Rico *''Wolf Children'' (2012) - Ookami *''Space Pirate Captain Harlock'' (2013) - Captain Harlock *''Appleseed Alpha'' (2014) - Briareos Hecatonchires *''Blade Runner Black Out 2022'' (2017) - Additional Voices *''Dragon Ball Super: Broly'' (2018) - Male Frieza Crew A, Male Saiyan B, Male Saiyan General A, Male Saiyan Guard B *''My Hero Academia: Two Heroes'' (2018) - Shōto Todoroki *''One Piece: Stampede'' (2019) - Shu, Additional Voices External Links *David Matranga at the Internet Movie Database *David Matranga at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Houston-Based Voice Actors Category:Dallas-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for ADV Films Category:Voice Actors for FUNimation Category:Voice Actors for Seraphim Digital Category:Voice Actors for Sentai Filmworks Category:Voice Actors for Sound Cadence Studios